1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of bottles for cosmetic or care products and of massage devices comprising such bottles. More particularly, the invention relates to bottles with a product applicator, for example a ball, a roller or a foam. Some of these applicators can be used as massage instruments.
2. Discussion of Background
The term “cosmetic product” is intended to mean a product as defined in Council Directive 93/35/EEC of 14 Jun. 1993.
Bottles with ball- or roller-type applicators are already known in the prior art. Thus, in this field, GB 843 315 describes a ball-type applicator. A device for holding the ball is fixed on the neck of a bottle and comprises openings which are closed off when the ball is pressed in by a screwed-on cap. A drawback of this applicator is that if the cap is unscrewed slightly, there is no longer any sealing engagement. The user is not alerted to this fault, either by sight or by touch. Moreover, the lack of adequate closure of the cap on the bottle necessitates a screw diameter greater than the largest dimension of the applicator. In particular, this type of closure is not suitable for massage apparatuses having a plurality of balls aligned alongside one another.
FR 2 601 583 describes a manual massage device having a plurality of balls. The supply of product to the balls is controlled by a specific central device requiring additional components. Moreover, the sealing device revolves around a circle surrounding all the massage balls. This takes up a lot of space when the massage balls are aligned.
EP 1 618 809 describes a cosmetic fluid dispenser comprising a cap mounted such that it rotates on a container with a massage ball. For this purpose, this cap has three bayonets that screw onto three lugs. Such a screwing movement takes up a lot of space when used in a massage apparatus having a plurality of aligned massage balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,132 describes a dispensing apparatus equipped with an ellipsoidal applicator stretching along a rotational axis of the applicator. A lid presses on the applicator in order to provide sealing engagement. The lid and the container have an elliptical horizontal section matching the shape of the applicator. They snap together by means of a rim running around the container. Such an apparatus has the drawback that the force required to open and close the lid has to be greater than the pressing force on the applicator in order to provide sealing engagement. Such a lid is hard to open and close. Moreover, there is a risk of the lid coming open due to the fact that the pressing force and opening force of the lid oppose one another.
FR 2 650 563 describes a container stopper having a vertical movement brought about by a stirrup piece secured to the container and having a lateral movement. The bottle stopper carries an applicator roller. The whole assembly is covered by a cap. Such a stopper requires two specific sealing components in addition to the applicator roller and the cap.